blubbercastfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Episode 4
S2E4 is the eighth episode, but the 36th canonical episode of Blubbercast. It debuted on December 23rd 2016, and consists of seven topics. The guest is Bea who used the alias @SlytherinGrovyle 'at the time of recording, but later moved onto '@BaeSantello 'on Twitter. The live episode uses her deadname and pronouns, but will be referred to correctly on here. Description ''How about that, another show. If you didn't see this I duno what to tell you because we've 8 more of these things. In our hotseat today is one of many members of the Zootopis Fanbase, Bea. Join us while we discuss whether Santa is real or not and while we put a rest to the age old question: 1 Trillion Lions OR The Sun? BUT stay tuned, because we also have some juicy info on the upcoming game, Red Dead Redemption 2 which we share in the video- so make sure you stick around for that! Topics Summary '''Heard it Through the Vapevine (See also: Heard it Through the Vapevine) The group review an article by The Telegraph literally titled "The world is being overrun by 'vapers' – and it's not cool". As the mainstream finally acknowledge that people who partake in vaping are typically fucking annoying, this is the final time that Vapevine airs on Blubbercast. Max critices the article for writing in a conceited fashion, similiar to that which vapers use to defend their hobby. Guest Interview Max starts the interview off by asking Bea if they're sorry for missing the original recording date. Max got a prompt "fuck you" out of that one. Bea also discloses that Kecleons are far more useful than Skiddos as a species, and that she thinks Harper has too much hair on her head. Theres also a good in depth discussion as to whether Nick Wilde could kill Simon Pegg. Harper's Presidential Statement Now that [[Harper|'Harper']]' '''is POTUS, she uses '''Blubbercast' as a public podium. She revels that the elderly are being kept on one singular boat, and that she has flip-flopped on making gay marraige illegal. Dan 'shares his grievances with '''Harper's '''policies, and threatens to assassinate her. In response, '''Harper ' threatens to kill all terrorists, '''Dan included. The rest of the statement is her deflecting scrutiny from both Max and ' Dan'. Santa Claus Theories The group reveal that they are tired of people lying about Santa Claus being fake, and instead share theories as how he gets all the presents everywhere in time. Lions vs The Sun The group settle the age old question of "who would win? 1 trillion lions or the sun". Proust Quickfire (See also: The Proust Questionaire) Everyone agrees to briefly revisit the Proust Quesionaire for one last time, and look at the three half-decent questions available. The questions covered are eveyones favourite heroine, painter and job. Red Dead Redemption 2 / Ceiling Puppies Titled such because Max discusses with everyone his desires to staple puppies to the ceiling so he can "raise the woof". While everyone is instantly disgusted at Max's antics, he reveals that he deleted all of the Read Dead Redemption 2 footage so that he could download GTA Vice City, as the files were in 4K and took up a lot of space. Soundtrack Appearances (See also: Blubbercast: The Original Soundtrack) Smash Mouth - Why Cant We Be Friends Ace of Bass - I saw the Sign Quotes "welcome to baited 2, we lost large is mad and timmy shot from the pint" - just a little bit of a goof ;) Max: '"be sure to check out puzzle pirates at ww-" '''Harper: '" Max, no no no no you fuck" "fuck em" - '''Dan on New Zealand "they dont have electricity they just have sand" - Max on Bahrainian children getting PS4s for Christmas "Is it even real though?" - Harper on the sun Trivia * Max randomly blurting out that ColossalisCrazy and TommySFTP would leave Baited, pre-dates when they actually left Baited. * we didnt really have red dead redemption 2 footage External Links The World is being overrun by 'vapers' - and it's not cool Image Gallery Category:Episodes